A night for Dumbledore to remember
by thegermanmeerkat
Summary: What happens when Harry gets too curious? First lemon m/m Not for kids


Harry stood curiously outside Dumbledore's office where loud moans seamed to sneak through the small gaps in the large door that stood before him. Silently, he entered the room before dashing behind the sofa. Harry peered over the seat on the uncover that the headmaster of Hogwarts was in fact masterbating. Flustered by the sight, Harry retreated back to his spot behind the sofa imagining the old wizard lying in front of him continuously rubbing his length. The though caused a small bulge to appear in the teens pants. Harry unsheathed his blade and began to rub it gently gaining more speed with each groan. Eventually, the two wizards orgasmed causing Dumbledore to realise the young boy was there. Getting ready to order him out either the door or the window, he suddenly realised something!

"Harry?"

"Yes sir?" Harry asks sheepishly.

"Are you gay?" The question caught the chosen one if guard

"I..I...I don't know sir" he forced out. His member still hanging freely.

"Do you want to... ur... find out?" Dumbledore turned red.

"Sure" the wizard looked up at his teacher realising he was waiting for him to come round. Once he was face to face with Dumbledore, he finally noticed how long his teachers cock really was. Noticing Harry's focus he got an idea.

"Do you want to touch it Harry?" Harry glanced upwards then back at the enormous length that had seemed to have increased in size since the first time he saw it. He reached out his dominant hand and began to rub the older mans cock. The rough texture combined with the headmaster's moans caused Harry to move his hand up and down the length. Overwhelmed with pleasure, even Dumbledore was surprised with his next statement. "Put it in your mouth Harry!" Harry did as he was told removing his hand from the member to put his mouth over the tip. Waves of pleasure shot through Dumbledore's throbbing member as Harry engulfed it and began to move his mouth up and down like he saw on one of the videos he caught Ron watching. Dumbledore began to thrust into the teens mouth as his instincts kicked in. With one single thrust he forced his entire dick into Harry's awaiting mouth. Dumbledore removed his sheath from the boy's mouth, that was now dripping with his headmasters juices, and stood up. "Turn around and get on your knees Harry" Harry turned and dropped down to his hands and knees, revealing his ass to the horny teacher. Suddenly, Harry felt a draft pass onto his now bare legs. Nervous, Harry sweat vigorously which worried Dumbledore but with an ok from the boy he put that behind him and started to prepare the virgin. First he pushed a single finger into to the boy's ass causing Harry to scream in pain. Dumbledore turned the teens head so he was facing his and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. During the kiss Dumbledore pushed his second finger into the boy's ass and kept it in until Harry told him to continue. Now with three fingers inside the boy's anus, Dumbledore thrusted in and out of the boy until he deemed him ready. After placing his member in position, Dumbledore thrust into Harry causing another shriek escape the boy's lips. Keeping his length inside to get the teen used to the feel of it, Dumbledore brung Harry into another kiss as he pushed his tongue inside Harry's mouth. The two battled for dominance which Dumbledore quickly won before he left and reentered the boy causing the duo to moan into each others mouths. Dumbledore broke the kiss to focus on speedily but fucking the boy in front of him. The thrust eventually grew harder and faster until the Harry had his orgasm. The walls around Dumbledore's cock squeezed causing the headmaster to realise inside the boy. The two seperated then lazily lay on the sofa together before finally falling asleep. Ron stood curiously outside Dumbledore's office where loud moans seamed to sneak through the small gaps in the large door that stood before him. Silently, he entered the room before dashing behind the sofa.


End file.
